The Letter Boy
by cloudyskiesbringimagination
Summary: It's Merlin's job to pass notes on between Arthur and Gwen but one day he takes a sneak peak at one and wished he hadn't. One-shot.


The Letter Boy

_Just had this in my head for a while a thought why not write it so here it is. It's Merlin's POV on how the whole situation went. Enjoy._

So here I am in this sticky situation. Well I've had a lot of them but this one is by far the most deadly. You think you've seen Arthur angry when I 'forget' to clean the stables well look again. And sweet, innocent Gwen always well ... sweet and innocent. Not today my friends, she looks as vicious as one of the guard's dogs except without the slobbery saliva ... actually forget that end bit! Not a good look! This is probably why she sticks with sweet and innocent... most of the time. Uh-oh. Now Arthur's giving me the evil dog glare! Maybe Gwen isn't such a good influence on him after all. If only they were dogs then I could easily throw them a ball and they'd be happy but I think now's not a good time to be playing games. I'm such an idiot! I just had to read the letter, didn't I? It all started when...

Xxx

'Merlin', Arthur shouted for my attention. Honestly, sometimes he thinks I'm deaf or something! I poked my head from round the corner of the chambers to answer him, 'Yes sire?'

'I want you to deliver this to Guinevere', he said handing a note over to me. Since the dragon attack Arthur and Gwen hadn't been seeing each other much due to work, treaties, and other stuff so they devised a posting system to still keep in touch with each other. Unfortunately that posting system included me since I was the thing they both saw regularly they thought I should do the job. The annoying thing was that even when they were seeing each other regularly like now they still wanted me to pass notes between them. I wouldn't have minded it so much if it didn't feel like they were using me.

'Do I have to? I've got to clean the stables, do the laundry, get your dinner, polish your armour, give you a bath, feed the dogs, give people their medicines and go pot collecting with Gaius', I moaned. I truly feel sorry for myself at times.

'Pot collecting?', asked Arthur raising his eyebrows.

'Don't ask', I replied shuddering at the last time I went pot collecting with Gaius. I swear Gaius is just trying to get me back for eating his chicken soup when he wasn't looking.

'Well Merlin, the quicker you get this delivery done, the quicker you can get your other chores done', said Arthur smugly. Sometimes I just think he makes my life a misery for the fun of it.

'Fine', I stubbornly replied grasping the note and walking through the door down the corridor. I was so annoyed with Arthur. I had saved his life countless times and this is what I get to show for it! Huh, the cheek of it.

And then I did something I will regret for the rest of my life. I tore open the piece of parchment and started to read and looked at the painted, very realistic picture on the side. My eyes widened at the image, my memory scarred with disturbing thoughts entering my mind and all I could think of to say to myself was 'Some things should just stay private'

'Yes they should', said Gwen. I looked up, startled and embarrassed that I had been caught. There in the shadows of the arched alcoves was Gwen and Arthur both looking as scary as hell as they dragged me into Arthur's chambers ready to feast on my nerves.

Xxx

At least I've learnt something and remember this, it's important 'Never and I mean never look at someone else's post' because you'll either be dead one way (memory scarred) or the other (Arthur and Gwen: a dangerous partnership!). Unfortunately for me I endured both ways which resulted in stable cleaning for a year, cooking, cleaning, and pot collecting for the rest of my life. Don't suffer the way I did... nobody likes pot collecting!

_Hope you liked it. You can make your minds up what was in the note. If you did read it please review and tell me what you thought of it so I can decide whether to do one-shots again. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
